descubriendo los secretos
by pipe92
Summary: videl quiere averiguar todo sobre el juego de cell y del guerreo dorado es por eso que va a visitar a gohan después de dos días de la derrota de buu


Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores

* * *

><p>Era una tranquila mañana en las montañas paoz toda la familia estaba comiendo celebrando que hace dos días avían derrotado buu y que goku había vuelto a la tierra pero la tranquilidad de el hijo mayor de milk fue interrumpida cuando sintió un ki familiar el cual pertenecía a cierta joven de ojos azules<p>

Gohan salió corriendo a fuera de la casa para ver si era cierto que era ella y no se había equivocado venia volando y aterrizo justo frente de el

- Hola videl como estas

Pero ella no dijo nada lo mira va fijamente a los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, al no recibir respuesta gohan le contesto

- Yo estoy bien a que has venido hoy – decía algo nervioso porque ella no le contestaba

- Quiero saber la verdad- fue lo único que dijo mientras seguía con la cara de pocos amigos

- Qué verdad estás hablando videl no entiendo-le preguntaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la mano

No te agás el tonto guerrero dorado la verdad del juego de cell y de cómo puede tu papa , goten ,trunks ,el sr vegeta y tu cambiar de su pelo a rubio

Gohan estaba nervioso si le contaba la historia de su origen y de los saiyajin lo podía considerar un fenómeno o un extraterrestre y se alejaría de él.

-Bueno pero debes creer todo lo que te diga algunas cosas pueden sonar irreales – le comunicaba - es por eso que debes abrir tu mente en tendiste.

-Hace dos días que las cosas me parecen irreales pero ahora las creo reales porque las viví

-Bueno en primer lugar yo no soy cien por ciento humano

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no eres humano? –le reprochaba algo exaltada tras aquella confesión

-soy mitad terrícola y mitad saiyajin

-¿ saiyajin ? había escuchado eso cuando estaba en el templo sagrado

gohan le explico sobre los saiyajin era uno guerreros muy fuertes tan bien el explico de sus características y que fueron sometidos por un malvado extraterrestre llamado freezer que los esclavizo y luego los traiciono

- ¿ para que les servia la cola a los saiyajin ? - preguntaba curiosa

- porque cuando ven la luna llena se convierten en monos gigantes

- como king Kong - decía algo confusa por aquella repuesta

- algo parecido pero mas feo -

- y donde esta tu cola gohan

- pues me la cortaron hace muchos años para que no causara problemas , pero la extraño mucho tenia sus ventaja

- y que hay de cell el es un extraterrestre también

- no el es de la tierra el es un androide biológico- con un rostro serio al recordar a cell

el destructor del androide cell le contó la historia de que su padre cuando niño derroto a la temida patrulla roja y después eso ellos intentaron vengarse de el construyendo androides , con el único sobreviviente el doctor gero

- entonces casi se destruye el mundo por una tonta venganza , pero aun no me dises como puedes cambiar tu pelo rubio sr saiyajin

- bueno en el planeta vegita el de los saiyajines existía una leyenda de que cada mil años a parecería un super saiyajin que superaría todos los limites - respondía el joven son algo preocupado sobre sus confesiones

- si era legendario no debería a ver uno

- si lo había recuerdas al monstruo que los ataco cuando goten, trunks.y tu buscaba las esferas del dragón , el es el saiyajin legendario se llamaba broly

pero en ese momento sale de la casa goku con un pedazo de carne en la boca

- hijo dile a tu novia que si quiere venir a comer con nosotros

ambos quedaron rojos tras aquel comentario hasta que videl le dio un codazo a gohan para que contestara algo

- ya vamos papa , pero videl es solo una amiga -aunque lo ultimo fue mentira porque aunque no quería admitir desde el torne de las artes marciales en peso a sentir algo por ella fue durante su pelea con spopovitch

entonces gohan y videl entraron a la casa la ojiazul quedo sorprendida comía goku no había visto nada parecido espeto con buu hace un par de días pero antes que gohan se sentara su madre le ordeno que fuera a buscar a su hermano que seguramente estaría jugando con algún dinosaurio de tamaño colosal

- buen niña que es lo que sientes por mi hijo- preguntaba milk a su "nuera"

- bue...bueno solo somos amigos - le decía mientras miraba a goku y a milk

- no te preocupes videl todos sabemos que te gusta gohan incluso dende y picolo lo saben - era goku quien hablaba mientras tomaba su diecisieteavo plato de comida

- pero no el y yo so... y mi papa también lo sabe

- no solo los que estuvimos en el templo sagrado durante la pele con majin buu

- si me gusta, pero no se si el siente lo mismo- respondía a sus nuevos "suegros"

- no te preocupes gohan es muy tímido pero no te preocupes el también sientes lo mismo por ti- decia goku al recordar lo como se preocupo por ella en su pelea en el torneo de las artes marciales

pero en ese antes que ella respondiera apareció gohan con el pequeño goten cundo terminaron de comer videl salio para despedirse de todo cuando se iba despedir de gohan le dijo

- todavía no me as contado como derrotaste a cell gohan- mientras lo miraba a los ojos

gohan no sabia que hacer no se había acordado a que aun lo había llegado a esa parte entonces se le ocurrió una idea para que nadie los molestara durante su relato se acerco a su oído y le dijo

- te lo diré mañana en la cuidad al medio día te parece bien -susurrándole al oído

- me estas invitando a una cita - pregunta muy emocionada

- algo parecido aceptas

- claro que si adiós hasta mañana- y en ese momento subió a su avión y se fue

**al dia siguiente en cuidad satan**

-hola gohan que puntual eres-

-gracias videl quieres comer algo yo invito

entonces gohan llevo a un restaron para comer algo

- gohan sabias que tu le gustas iresa

- que encerio no sabia- _royos ahora se van a complicar __mas las coso yo creía que ahora iba a poder estudiar sin ningun problema - pensaba el joven son_

- que opinas de ella - preguntaba algo curiosa sobre la respuesta de su amigo

- bueno me parece una niña simpática y alegre pero nada mas ¿porque?

- es que no me gustaría que alguien la hiciera daño a mi mejor amiga

- aaa que bueno y a ti te molestaría que yo me a cercar a iresa

- no para nada si tu y yo no solo somos amigos ¿ porque a ti te gusta iresa ?

- no solamente era curiosidad , pero ahora te diré lo que paso en el juego de cell

en ese momento le relato como derroto a cell y por su soberbia dejo que cell intentara auto destruirse pero su padre se sacrifico teletrasportandose a otro planeta y como volvió de el otro mundo aun mas fuerte pero que con la ayuda de goku hicieron un kame hame ha lo vencieron finalmente

-entonces soy hija de un mentiroso estafador y aprovechado

- si digo no tu papa si ayudo en algo esa vez.

- no seas modesto gohan tu y yo sabemos que no es así.

- si es verdad si tu papa no hubiera lanzado la cabeza de el androide 16 no u viese alcanzado el nivel de super saiyajin 2

- haci no lo sabia , pero no se lo digas no si no su ego va acreces mas de lo que ya esta- rie

- videl yo quiero decirte algo - preguntaba algo nervioso

- si claro gohan- algo extrañada ya que el ya le había contado lo ella quería saber

- puees yo esto...estoy ena...-no pudo terminar la frase porque una voz familiar la llamo

- videl videl amiga - habla su amiga de cabello rubio

- iresa que haces aquí- "a de mas de arruinar las cosa".pensaba

- pasaba por aquí y los vi entonces decidí entras que están que están en una cita- preguntaba la rubia

- si - no -respondían los dos al mismo tiempo

- están si o no en una cita- reprochaba algo molesta por la actitud de sus amigos

- bueno ya se me izo algo, tarde adiós videl , adiós ireza -se despedirse porque no quería meterse en mas problemas

después de que gohan se fue y claro que pago por su comida se marcho del restaurante

- creo que yo también debo irme adiós iresa

- videl a ti te gusta gohan verdad-reflexionaba-porque si es así yo no me interponer entre ustedes ya que tu nunca as mostrado interés en un chico en tu vida- pregunta muy alegre a su amiga

- bueno yo tal vez sienta algo por gohan pero tu no debes decírselo a nadie entendiste

- si esta bien te lo prometo no se lo diré a nadie

entonces videl salio del restaurante pensando si en realidad fue a la casa de gohan solo para averiguar la verdad sobre sus secretos o simplemente fue un pretexto para verlo a el y estar un rato juntos . tal vez sospechar de el y seguirlo también aya sido una forma para atraer su atención , porque ella también siente lo mismo por el


End file.
